Mario x Minions: Burger King Chaos
Mario x Minions: Burger King Chaos is the first game to be rated M in the entire Mario series. The game is a sequel to Mario x Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. The game is planned to release in Summer of 2019. During E3 2018, Nintendo was releasing details about the upcoming Mario crossover game, Reggie said that the game would not include the rabbids this time but instead the Minions. Later during E3 2019, Mario x Minions: Burger King Chaos ''was revealed. The game was very similar to ''Mario x Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, this time the hero selection has been expanded and more weapons and tactis were added. Along with online play and a few brand new gamemodes. Miyamoto also said during a conference at E3 that Minions were chosen because Nintendo needed a better idea and rabbids wouldn't work because they couldn't think of a new storyline. Nintendo then went to Illumination and asked if they wanted their mascot, the minions, in the upcoming Mario game. At the same conference, Miyamoto was asked why the game is focused on Burger King, Miyamoto said that Burger King wanted to be in the game to promote their brand new Huge Whopper Deluxe, Burger King said that they'd give Nintendo a huge amount of money if they were in the game and Nintendo accepted the deal. Story The storyline in Mario x Minions: Burger King Chaos ''is similar to ''Mario x Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. The game starts out with Gru testing a brand new teleporter, Gru's daughters then start screwing everything up and one of them throws a Nintendo Switch and Mario plushies in it accidently, then the teleporter opens up a portal that starts sucking everything up. All the minions in Gru's lair and all the inventions he has made get sucked in. Due to one of Gru's daughter throwing a Nintendo Switch and Mario plushies into the machine; the minions and Gru along with his daughters are transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. A huge portal opens up while Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi are hoasting a huge party for Peach, then the portal drops a bunch of stuff on the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi along with a bunch of toads and enemies go flying everywhere. Meanwhile, minions are falling from the portal, a minion then finds a pair of glassers in and he puts them on, then the minion starts morphing just like Spawny in Mario x Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. The minion's glasses then start shooting lasers which starts combining minions with objects. Out of nowhere, a Burger King restaurant falls out of the portal and its falling towards Princess Peach's Castle, before the Burger King hits the castle, the minion with the glasses shoots a laser causing that castle and Burger King to combine. Mario is trying to keep people calm, but then a huge explosion falls and blasts Mario away. Mario later wakes up in an unknown area. After walking around, Mario finds two minions sleeping due to them being knocked out from hitting the ground so hard. Bowser Jr flies by Mario and he notices the minions, Bowser Jr wants them but then he sees the minion wearing the glasses, Bowser Jr takes him and names him Spawny Jr. Spawny Jr then barfs our a Princess Peach plushie and a Luigi plushie, he then accidently shoots a laser at the minions and the plushies which causes Minion Peach and Minion Luigi to appear. Bowser Jr flies away and then Mario recruits Minion Peach and Minion Luigi to join his team to take down Bowser Jr once again and to save the Mushroom Kingdom. After beating a few levels, Mario, Minion Peach, and Minion Luigi are teleported back to Princess Peach's Castle. The area has been destroyed and the castle has merged with a Burger King. Princess Peach walks out and seems to be fine even though she got blasted away. Peach tells Mario that there's an old grumpy guy with three daughters who want to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario then goes to the old grumpy man with three daughters who turns out to be Gru and his daughters. Mario tells Gru that his daughters can help him and Minion Peach and Minion Luigi to take down Bowser Jr whom is causing all the chaos. Gru doesn't care anymore at this point, so he let's his daughters join the team. Worlds * Prologue: Mystery Hills * World 1: Craft Draft Valley * World 2: Horseshoe Colosseum * World 3: Burger Flat Reality * World 4: Iceberg Kingdom * World 5: Opposite Realities * World 6: Lava Gravestone Park * World 7: Bowser's Minion Castle * World 8: Bowser x Minions: Carnival Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Mario x Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, Mario and his team have guns which can be used to take down enemies in turn based RPG styled battles. This time, the player can cook at the Peach's Burger King Castle and give orders to customers, this can give you extra coins, extra xp, and extra skill sets. This time, players can now level up characters. The max level is set to 125. Everytime you beat a battle, you can gain XP depending on how good you did. Battles have also been changed, instead of having a huge arena placed in certain locations, enemies will walk around and if a player touches that enemy, the player will be transported to an arena with the enemies. This helps make battles more frequent. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Peach * Minion Mario * Minion Luigi * Minion Yoshi * Minion Peach * Margo * Edith * Agnes * Gru Unlockable Characters * Gold Mario * Gold Gru * Donkey Kong * Kevin * Bob * Dave * Wario * Waluigi * Minion Wario * Minion Waluigi Trivia * The unlockable characters can only be unlocked after the game is completed. * Two DLCs can be purchased on the eShop, one gives extra items and weapons while the other gives out a brand new story mode along with new worlds. * Online play is now in the game, players can go to Gru's Transporter Machine and choose "Online Play," this will put the player with another player in an arena. The players choose their characters and weapons and then battle each other. There are 3 battle rounds in total for Online Play. * A code for extra weapons is included in physical copies but the code was only availible for a limited time. Category:Joke Articles Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games